1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to fixing devices for attaching things together, and particularly to a fixing device for securing a printed circuit board to a panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, various electronic components are mounted on a printed circuit board of an electronic device. The printed circuit board is then fixed to a support (such as a flat plate of a computer enclosure) by screws for supporting the electronic components. However, besides the typical flat shape of many supports, some supports have an irregular shape. For example, the support may include two flat plates inclined relative to each other. It is difficult to firmly and reliably fix the printed circuit board on the two inclined plates just by screws, and this can make the process of assembling the printed circuit board to the support problematic.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can address the limitations described.